


it's only poetry after it's over

by starry_eyed_knight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Graphic Description of Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyed_knight/pseuds/starry_eyed_knight
Summary: "He was kind of disappointed in how unpoetic this whole thing was."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	it's only poetry after it's over

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the warnings!
> 
> don't read this if you think it'll trigger you; stay safe fam

He was kind of disappointed in how unpoetic this whole thing was.

People always talked about death like it was a beautiful thing; hell,  _ he _ used to talk about death like it was a beautiful thing. Not anymore, though.

He wouldn’t talk about anything anymore.

Roman had always been proud of his creativity, but somehow, his words had failed him when he wrote that letter. He had meant it to be reassuring, meant for it to explain that he’s made his choice and that he’s accepted it.

Instead it was crumpled and tear-stained and more than a bit hysterical.

He glanced at where it sat on his desk, before turning his gaze back to his wrists.

Blood and death were so glorified in books, but now, as he watched blood run down his arms, he thought it was ugly. It was an ugly thing born from an ugly act born from ugly thoughts.

No wonder he was ready to die, if all he could do was make ugly things.

His mind was growing hazy with his vision. His body was growing cold.

The last thing he heard before the world turned black was the sound of the front door opening and his roommates’ laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @starry-eyed-spectre


End file.
